Lillan's Academy
by Mimmitegge
Summary: Three of the wasabi warriors travels to Lillan's Academy to master their newfound powers. But they have all different kinds of powers and they then have to separate to different classes for a whole month. Will Kim stand being away from Jack?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is based on a dream I had, after that I tried to remember where I've seen it before. Later I just thought: 'Hey! This would be a great story!' and I started thinking in my head, eventually I came up with lots of great things. I think...**

**Anyway, _READ_ and _REVIEW_!**

I woke up, the rain was pouring outside the window and the thunder roared. Great, another horrifying day! Note the sarcasm, I hate thunder! It literally frightens me to death. I want to roll up into a ball and hide in some corner. But the only thing I could do now was to get out of bed and get ready for school.

In school I would be safe, there's Jack. He always protects me even though he don't need to. Like when Ricky Weaver came to our school or when I had to go to the cotillion. He was so sweet, but I didn't notice it.

I walked into the kitchen and began making some toast and an egg. When I was done with the food I poured some orange juice into a glass and sat down by the table. My parents were out of town on a business trip and they were gonna be away for a month. A month! A freaking month! How am I gonna survive?

I looked around the room for something to distract me from my thoughts 'cause they were starting to get ridiculous. My eyes landed on a little box on the drawer with a note on top of it. I got curious and pulled out the chair so I could stand up. When I got closer I saw that the note had my name on it. I picked it up and began reading it.

_**To Kim**_

_Hey honey. We left some things in the box for you to use during the month. Remember that we love you and that you can always call us if you need any help. If you don't feel like talking to us, remember that Jack is always there to help you out. We're sure he would gladly help you! Since you always talk about him._

_/love mom & dad _

Okay, so they know about my crush on him. Yes, I, Kim Crawford has a crush on the one and only Jack Anderson. But he's way out of my league, if not even Donna Tobin can have him, then definitely I can't. I'm not sure why he said no when she asked him out in the first place. He has always been chasing her around so, why?

Thinking about this I totally forgot about the little box, until it surprisingly jumped. A little box jumped! I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and took a step back. After waiting a minute I decided that I imagined it and slowly approached again. I opened it and got surprised how much random stuff there were.

I brought the box to the table and quickly laid all the things in front of me. All of the things reminded me of the stuff in Harry Potter.

* a quill pen

* black ink

* colorful cards

* a 'wand'

* a pouch of gold, silver and bronze coins

What do they think I need this stuff for? It's not like I am some sort of wizard right. I won't call my parents freaks, but this is freaky. They should have lend me some money, at least. I can't survive on nothing!

I put the things away in the box again, just for safety and finished my breakfast. After that I went up the stairs to get dressed and fix my messy hair. When I was done I looked in the mirror thinking: 'Hey cutie!' before I walked up to the front door.

I was reaching for the doorknob when I heard a light thud coming from the table. The box still laid there and I thought for a moment. That would be pretty nice stuff for Jerry to play with. Okay, it sounded really bad, but it's true! He loves Harry Potter! So I'll bring it to school and give it to him. But, wouldn't it look really embarrassing to let him wave around with a 'wand' all day in front of the whole school? Ugh, no thank you!

I'll give it to him at the dojo, you know, so he won't poke someone in the eye. And I'll take them to school so I won't forget them later.

*-/-+-/-*Line break*-\-+-\-*

I eventually entered the school doors after a thoughtful walk and immediately saw the guys hanging around Jack's locker. Jack was in the middle looking terrifyingly cute. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't terrifying, he was just so cute that you could think he was something from a dream. Of course every girl at school thought he was cute. I'm serious, EVERY girl. But I can't stop myself from thinking the exact same thing. And I'm not a normal girl, I mean, I'm not 'Tihihi shoes!'. Okay, maybe that was a little over the top, but you get the point.

After a while I caught myself starring and began walking again. It took me a couple of second to realize that all of them saw and I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"Hi guys!" I greeted when I got to the lockers."So what are you talking about?" I asked when they didn't reply.

"NOTHING!" Jack shouted which made me jump."Huh, I mean, nothing that you would care about." He blushed. Wait, blushed? Why did he blush? Something's going on and I'm going to the bottom of it. I was about to say something back when the bell rang and all of us split up leaving for our classes.

*-/-+-/-*Line break*-\-+-\-*

I walked through the doors of the Bobby Wasabi dojo and saw the usual situation: Jack punching dummies, Milton hurting himself with a bow staff and Jerry and Eddie eating a pizza. I stepped in front of the two eaters and gave them my famous death glare. They spit out the food they had in their mouths and looked at me apolitically. The usual everyday routine.

I was about to go and talk to Jack when I remembered the little box in my bag. I turned around and got Jerry's attention."My parents left me some strange things at my house and I thought you would like to borrow them." I handed him the little box.

"It's not a bomb is it?" He asked suspicious and shook the box. All the other gathered around us and looked like Jerry would have looked during math."No, of course not! It's just some stupid toys or something, either way, if it's something I figure I don't need, you can keep it." He instantly opened it and picked up the 'wand'."SWAG!" He shouted and started waving around with it like it was real. I looked at the enthusiastic boy play around with it and then realized that Jack were starring at me.

"What?" I asked and he looked away in an instant."Oh, uh, nothing..." He answered, the mystery tenses. Then I realized a tiny blush on his cheeks. What's up with him? He is like Milton around Julie, wait! That-that means... he-he likes me?

"What? No I don't!" Jack said nervously the blush getting bigger."What, I didn't say anything." I answered casually."Yes, you did." He fought back."No, I didn't. Guys-" I got the others attention."did I say anything?" I asked them with a winning smile.

"No, Jack said: 'No, I don't' to nothing" Milton answered. Good, if he answers, everybody believes in him."O-okay..." Jack backed away in defeat.

"Kim, hold this." Jerry gave me the stick and continued searching through the box. He found the cards first and started reading from them, I don't really know what he said 'cause I think it was in some random language.

Just for fun I started waving slightly with the stick, the waving turned into bigger waving. Suddenly, a little flame appeared on the edge. No one gave much attention to me and I stood there in shock. I snapped out of it and continued waving slow again. The fire got bigger and bigger and eventually it was like a portable fireplace. The stick, or should I say wand, got really hot and I tried to wave harder to make it go out. Of course it didn't work and my hand were starting to hurt badly. The pain was to much and I screamed and dropped the wand which immediately got out. I continued screaming laud and clear and opened my hand to see a big burn mark that stung like hell.

The guys ran to my side when I fell on the floor in pain. Jack was first of course considering his hero complex."What is it Kim?" He sounded really worried. I showed him my hand and he told Milton to go get some cold water. The tears were streaming down my face in pain but I didn't found a reason to scream anymore. He came back with a bucket of cold water and Jack carefully placed my hand in the cold water. The pain didn't go away completely

"What happened?" Jack asked still worried."The wand, it burned me." I answered and pointed at the little peace of wood. He walked over to it, but as soon as he touched it, his hands flew to his ears and he fell backwards.

**A/N Sooooo? How was it? Well, I hope you liked it 'cause it happened some strange things and I had to write everything again. I can't tell when or if I'll update. Sometimes I forget all about stuff like this and then never continue. But this time I will do anything to continue! As I said, can't tell when I'll update but it can take around a month if I'm very lazy. I can't use our computer Monday - Thursday but I'll try to get access to it as often as I can.**

**Well REVIEW, I can take any feed-back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. I really hope all of you like my story!**

I seriously panicked seeing him like that, rolling around on the floor with hands over his ears. I wanted to do something and I did my best to crawl over to him with my hand in the water. It took more effort than I thought it would, but eventually I got to him. His eyes were closed shut and his head continued hitting the ground.

"Jack?" He didn't answer."Jack?" I tried again, but nothing. I grabbed his right hand which made him open his eyes."Jack?" He looked really scared but I could feel his heartbeat slowing down in his wrist."What is it?" I asked."I don't know. Suddenly I just heard millions of voices shouting in my ear." He answered. Umm, okay, right."Are you sure you're alright?" He wasn't joking, but if he's gone mad today, I'm not sure.

"Yes, of course I am! I'm not kidding!" He looked dead serious but I knew I didn't hear anything."Jack, nobody made a single noise except for you." I stated."No, I heard everyone in here talk and more people, people I don't know." He said calmly, more to himself.

"But Jack-""He's right." A female voice cut me of. I jumped and looked behind me. There stood a woman, in her twenties. She had short brown hair and wore plain black jeans and a bright red tank top."Who are you? And how did you get in here? And what do you want?" The questions just came exploding out of me."I am Mimmi, or as I prefer: Minnie. I came here to talk to you, Jack and Milton." She explained softly."How do you know our names?" Milton asked, I was also curious about that.

"Well, my boss knows who you are." She answered."Why do you believe in me?" Jack asked and I didn't get his point at first, clearly so didn't Minnie."I'm sorry?" She tilted her head a little."You said I was right about all those voices." He explained."Oh right, you see, those weren't voices. Those were thoughts. Not your own of course, others." I tried to understand."Wait, thoughts?" Jack said."Was I reading their minds or something?" She smiled."Yes, you did. You have the ability to read minds, and to change form." Everybody began laughing except for Jack. He looked somehow understanding, I stopped laughing."Wait, you serious? Can he read minds?" I talked like I didn't believe in it, but on the inside I was terrified. What if he actually can read minds? What if he caught me thinking about how cute he is or about me having a crush on him? Good lord, please tell me he haven't.

"Yes, I'm completely serious." She sat down by Jack's side and gave us both a smile. Everybody stopped laughing immediately and looked at Jack and Minnie."When you touched the wand your powers became stronger. Since you can't control them yet, it became to much to handle." She explained and Jack nodded."You actually believe in her Jack?" I asked him and he turned his head towards me."Yeah, I do." He simply answered, he locked eyes with me and I got lost in two pools of chocolate."You should too, Kim." Minnie said, snapping me out of it.

"I should, why?" I asked confused."'Cause you have powers too." She simply answered. My eyes got big, this should be interesting."You can control all the four elements: water, earth, fire and air. Don't you remember the fire coming out of the wand?" Oh, the big wild fire that burned my hand."Oh, yeah of course I do. It was like seven minutes ago." I answered. The guys looked at me and I just showed them my hand again so they knew when it happened.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked with a puppy dog face. Wow, that was a really good face."Yeah, I do now. When I think about it." It was true, I did believe her. It all made sense, the box from my parents were obviously 'cause they knew this was gonna happen. Why the fire erupted from the wand and why Jack answered questions in my head all the time, or gave comments about my thoughts."I understand why you want to talk to them, but why me?" Milton asked out of nowhere. I thought the same."You have powers too." She answered simply. He nodded for her to continue."You have the type that we call: 'mental powers'. You're very smart, and can with your thoughts move an object, make any object, even yourself, invisible and create a force field."

He looked happy, I think he thought he got the best things."Look, this will be much easier to tell if the humans wasn't here. Because this is actually a secret." She motioned for Jerry and Eddie."Oh, but we want to listen! Pretty, pretty, pretty please!" Jerry begged."No, I'm sorry, but you can't. If you could be a sweetheart and give Kim her things?" She asked showing her puppy dog face again. Jerry moaned and gave me the box then bent down to get the wand. He gave it to me and almost immediately some water poured out of the top and landed on my lap."Ah, really?" I screamed. Eddie and Jerry began laughing and then got out of the dojo. I put the wand back in the box and laid it down beside me.

Minnie gave me a smile."You will learn how to control your powers soon." She took the pile of colorful cards and started to browse through it."Ahh, here it is!" She exclaimed after a while."ty låt detta vatten flyttas till strand, där den kan finna varm sand." She said and I immediately felt dry. I didn't understand a thing of what she said, but I don't care in the moment."What was that?" I asked clearly flabbergasted."It was a spell. All wizards can use spells like this one, but it's hard to get these kind of cards. Most of them in the store are fake and doesn't work, so it's only about 50 wizards that can cast spells since you need to have cards to use them." I have to say that I'm proud of myself. I will be one of very few wizards who can cast spells."Wait, wizards? We're wizards?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, let's start over. You three are all wizards, you have all different kinds of powers. Kim, you can master the elements. Milton, you're what we call a magical psychic. Jack, you're a form changer and a mind reader." Milton cut her of."Wait, why does Jack have two powers?" Yeah, I wanted to know too."Well, being a mind reader is very, very rare. Only three wizards of all time has been mind readers before Jack. His official power is actually form changing, but mind reading is a plus power. Plus powers aren't very common, they appear only if the wizard's parents are humans. But even if your parents are human, it's not a guarantee you'll have to get a plus power. That's why Kim doesn't have a plus power, since her parents are wizards as well." They're wizards? Why didn't they tell me?"They are?" She just smiled."Yes, they couldn't tell you. It's statutory that grown-up wizards can't tell their kids about magic. Anyway, I've come here to tell you about your special abilities and to escort you to a special magic school where you will learn how to master your powers. The school's in Sweden, where the first wizards appeared. Since you guys don't have the same powers, you have to take different classes. You'll stay at the school for a month, then you'll have to train by your own. At the school you split up in groups depending on your powers ans they will then become your training partners. The different groups don't have any contact with each other because that will disturb the learning process.""Wait, we can't see each other for a month?" Jack asked looking at Milton and then me. B-being away from Jack for a month? I can't do that! Impossible, he's like my lifeguard and biggest crush of my life! It will break me!"I can't stay away from Jack for a whole month!" I said and when everyone looked at me I added:"And Milton." They pretended to go with it even though I saw Jack was grinning."I'm sorry, but that's the rules. I can try to talk to principal Lillan and see if he can arrange something for you. Usually the students doesn't know each other, that's why this haven't been a problem before. I understand why you want to keep contact with each other since you are best friends, but after a month you will see each other again, I promise."

"Tell us more about this stuff." Said Milton motioning to my box. She grabbed it and picked up the wand first."This is a magical wand as you probably understand. It will make your powers stronger and easier to handle. But you guys haven't learn how your powers work and that's why they are harder to handle by the touch of it. Before we go to the school, you three will travel to Buxboom where you can buy a wand of your own. Kim, this wand belongs to you so you don't have to buy a new one. But you two-" She was talking to Milton and Jack."need one wand each." Jack cut her off."Why do we need a wand if we already got our powers?" Minnie sighed."If you don't have a wand, your powers are weak. Like me for example, my power is speed and flexibility. If I don't use the wand, I may be faster than Usain Bolt, But I'm not faster than a car in full speed. But when I actually do use my wand, I'll run faster than light. Or we'll take Jack, if you don't use your wand, you can only get smaller or bigger and read one person's mind. But when you do use the wand you can get any form you want and read as many minds as you would like to. Do you get my point?" She asked. We all nodded and she then picked up the cards."You already know these are spell cards, they're used for casting spells that any wizard can use. They're really rare, no cards, no spells. That's why very few wizards can use them. You're very lucky to own these cards Kim." She gave them to me and I searched through them. I didn't understand a word that was written."But I don't know how to pronounce them. And I don't get what they're for either." I sighed and looked at the words again.

"It's okay. On the school, every student will learn Swedish. That's the language that is written." I nodded and Minnie continued."Though it takes time to learn Swedish, so after the month you can take classes in Buxboom." Milton cut her off."What exactly is Buxboom?" Good question!"Buxboom is a town not far away from the academy. It's a magic town as you probably have understood by now and that's where you'll buy the stuff a wizard could probably need, take classes and you know, just being a free wizard. No humans bothering." A single town full of wizards. Cool! I can't wait to see it."Anyway, the pouch here is full of coins as you can probably see." Minnie poured the coins in her hand and showed us what she was talking about."These are the money that we wizards use. The coppers is about 0.14 dollar each, ten coppers are one silver and twenty silvers are one gold. You'll get the hang of it. It's actually easier for me to understand, 'cause one copper for me is one crown, the currency of Sweden." She likes talking about herself, good to know."You're from Sweden?" I asked, should actually have seen it coming."Yes, I am, I will actually be teaching all of you Swedish. I teach at the academy, but only Swedish. I wanted the job as the speeders teacher, but that place was already full. I can't blame Lillan though, Mr. Enoksson is a very good teacher and he deserves the job. Anyway, back to you guys. About the quill pen and the ink, I'm not sure why we actually have those, it's just a tradition I guess. No one wanted to change it and it's a strict rule that no other pencils are allowed. Don't ask me why, I have no idea." Minnie explained and then put the stuff back in the box.

"Well, that's it I guess." She stood up and so did the others. I tried, but since my hand hurt I fell back down."Oh right, can I get the cards again?" Minnie asked and I gave her the pile."Ah here, hela detta fula sår, sedan hon en klubba får." She said and my hand felt good again, but I also got a lollipop in my hand. I looked up at her with raised eyebrows."Just put the lollipop in your mouth, or else, it will rain lollipops at you for four hours." What? Oh, well. I put the lollipop in my mouth and stood up. When I looked at my hand the burn mark was gone."Whoa!" I smiled and Jack took my hand to look at it."Cool." He whispered.

"So, any questions?" She asked."When do we leave?" Was Milton's question. I hope it's soon, I don't want it to be during school. It's better now, when it's summer."This afternoon." Minnie answered."What?" Jack yelled."How are we supposed to tell our parents?""They're already informed about your powers since your birth, they couldn't tell you until you were ready. Anyway, you'll have till six to pack and then I'll meet you here in the mall." She was just about to walk away when she saw that Jack hadn't dropped my hand yet. I realized it but didn't want to tell him to drop it. I liked it.

"Okay, well bye then." She picked up her own wand she had in her pocket and, surprisingly, ran away. Yep, she's not kidding."Well, that was interesting. I'll see you guys later. Okay, bye!" Milton rushed out of the dojo and left me and Jack alone. It took a long time before he realized our hands were intertwined and he quickly dropped my hand."Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to hold your hand for so long." He said nervously."It's okay Jack, now how do you feel about this whole thing?" I asked him, hopefully changing the subject."I don't know, much new to take in. I can't believe I can actually read minds, don't know about the form changing thing though." He said a bit disappointed.

"Are you kidding me? Why do you think you get every girl's attention? That's because you can make yourself look extremely handsome." I told him, and it was true."You think I'm handsome?" He mocked and I just playfully hit him on the shoulder."I'm just telling you the truth, don't make me mad." We went and grabbed our stuff and then I walked with Jack back to our own houses.

This was a really weird day.

**A/N Hope you liked it! I worked hard on this and if you have any questions just tell me. All of the names and places are a part of my life.**

**Minnie/Mimmi = Me**

**Lillan = The place where I live, Lillån**

**Buxboom = The name of my street, Buxbomsvägen**

**Mr. Enoksson = One of my teachers**

**Later on in the story there will probably be more names of my life. Now please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! AS I SAID IN THE FIRST CHAPTER I AM BAD AT CONTINUE AT THIS KIND OF STUFF. SO FORGIVE ME!**

**And thank you for the reviews I've got! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

I entered my house and immediately ran to my room. What should I pack?! I don't know a thing about how to dress for a magic school, or what's the dress code in Sweden. Everything is going to be a disaster if I turn out to look different from all the others.

But if I'm from America, there should be other students who's not from Sweden. Maybe it's not only me, Milton and Jack who's from US, there should be more right? If I'm going to be there for a month then I'll just pack all the clothes I can put in three bags. Maybe a little bit to much, eh, who am I kidding? It's not to much for me. I also packed my gi and my own nunchucks 'cause I don't want to miss any training. It took lots of time, but I think I finally packed everything. Now's the question: how am I supposed to get all this to the mall? I'll just ask Jack.

(With Jack)

He packed all the things he needed, not so much packing actually since he knew he would have to carry Kim's stuff. When he was done he heard his mother call."What is it?" He yelled back."Can you come down for a moment?" She answered. He zipped his bag shut and walked out of the room to the kitchen."Can you tell me why you are packing? You're not going to run away are you?" She was just being sarcastic but you could tell she was worried."No mom, look, it's like this." He came closer to her."A woman came by the dojo and told us about, um, I have you know these special abilities." His mother lit up in a giant smile and it made him stop talking."Oh, my little boy is ready for his powers!" She swallowed him in a hug."I'm so proud!"

"Um, mom! You can let go." She released him and then her smile fell."So you're packing? When do you leave?" This made him feel a bit guilty."I'm leaving this afternoon." He waited for a response that never came."I'm just going to be away for a month." He added. Her smile appeared again but a bit weaker."Well then, do you have everything?" He nodded."What time?" She continued."Six o'clock." He answered and she looked at the clock."Well, you have to leave soon. Kim probably want your help with her luggage, you can go give her a hand." She sobbed and he gave her a big hug."I love you mom!" He said then released her."I love you too." She responded and he went to his room to get his suitcase.

On the way out he noticed a little locket that laid on his drawer. The little thing reminded him of his father. He had told Jack that it is special, just like him. Right now it created lots of thoughts, did it mean that it also had powers? Or that it's magical too? Maybe he'll find out if he could open it, which he couldn't. His dad past away a few years ago, the day after Jack received the locket. If the locket is that kind of special that he's thinking of then he should probably bring it with him. He slipped the locket down his pocket and walked to the exit.

His mom, who was already standing by the door gave him his last hug."I'm gonna miss you Jackie!" He smiled at her."I'm gonna miss you too mom." Then he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door."Bye." He said and kissed her on cheek."Good luck." She responded and he left his home. He walked straight to Kim's house and knocked on the door.

(Back to Kim's POV)

I opened almost immediately screaming:"Hurry! I have to get all my bags to the mall in ten minutes!" and dragged him over to my room."Kim slow down, we have time!" He reassured me, but I knew that I didn't have the time to argue with him so I kept silent. I grabbed two of my bags and gave them to him while he just fell to the floor by the weight."Sorry!" I apologized."Why do you have so much stuff?" he asked while getting back up on his feet."Because, I don't know what to bring!" I answered quickly and grabbed the last bag. He struggled with all the other suitcases but quickly got the hang of it.

"Wait, I get three bags, and you take one?" He questioned."Well, that's because... uh... you like... uh... I... I'm a girl!" I finally yelled at him and his face looked hurt. I don't usually yell at him for no reason, or at all. _*__sing-songvoice* IN DENIAL!._ Oh shut up inner voice, maybe a few times."I'm sorry, ok, I'll take two and you take two." He smiled at me and gave me one of my bags he was holding.

We walked all the way to the mall, good thing it was a cloudy day 'cause it was HEAVY! I swear if we weren't in a public place, I would've collapsed right there on the ground."Hello!" Minnie greeted as she spotted us."Well, hello... to... you too." I said between deep breaths."I guess your trip didn't go too well?" She asked as a little smirk appeared on her face."Not... funny!" I raised my voice."Sorry, you just look like an old married couple carrying around those suitcases." She laughed again but neither me or Jack said anything. I didn't want to admit that I wish it was true, why he was quiet was a mystery.

"Anyway, have you seen Milton?" She asked, but we shook our heads. Right then a thin figure came running our way with a suitcase playing a little melody. I heard Jack chuckling beside me, I giggled a bit when I thought about how cute he laughed."What's that?" I asked pointing at his hippo-bag when Milton finally stood in front of us."Well, my sister is away for a camping trip, so, this was the only bag I could find." He said sadly. Jack exploded in even more laughter as the hippo said: 'I love you!' after the melody. Milton hit him in the shoulder, but since Jack didn't even react I guess it wasn't that hard.

"Now that everybody's here, are you ready to leave?" She asked when Jack's laughter finally stopped. We were about to answer when we heard a shout."WAIT!" It sounded like Jerry, and so it was. Jerry and Eddie came running towards us. Well, Jerry did, Eddie was just walking really fast."What?" I asked when they stopped in front of us.

"We want to say good bye of course." Jerry answered in a duh-voice. It didn't take long enough for Jerry to catch me in a hug just after that."Good bye Kim!" He dropped me and the next thing I knew he was hugging Milton too.

"Good bye Milton!" He said then released him. When he was about to hug Jack, he stepped away."Um, no thanks. Bro hugs aren't my style." Jack said and put his hand in front of him."Aw, c'mon Jack, just a little hug, no biggy?" Jerry approached him again but that was a big mistake. Jack kicked him in the stomach which made him stumble backwards against an old lady. The lady hit him with her purse in the head and he tripped over a skateboard. A little boy came running over to him, taking the skateboard then we began laughing like idiots. I'll admit, it looked really funny.

"Stop laughing!" He screamed at us but no one stopped. After a while we all did as he told us and Eddie said good bye to everyone as well.

"Bye guys, we'll miss you. And no Eddie, I'm not going to buy you any Swedish meatballs!" Jack said looking at Eddie the most."I didn't say anything!" Eddie defended himself. There it is, Jack's a mind reader.

"Now, are we ready to go?" Minnie asked. All three of us nodded and before I knew it, we were standing on the parking lot behind the dojo looking at a strange vehicle."Hop in!" She said happily walking over to the door, none of us moved. When she saw that she said:"Relax, it's just a congle, it's not dangerous at all. In fact, it was considered the safest magical vehicle of this year. Now go on, enter." She motioned for us to come over to the door and as the bravest of all of us, Jack walked up first followed by me and Milton.

The seats were very close to each other and very small so I had to sit pressed to Jack all the way. Milton was in the front with Minnie. Nothing happened in a while and I wondered what was wrong."Ah! Here it is!" Minnie suddenly exclaimed and she held up a little badge. She put the badge on a glowing platform coming out of the control table. The vehicle moved a little and when I looked outside the window we were flying. I quickly grabbed onto Jack's hand in fright. He didn't seem to have anything against it, or he just didn't notice it. Oh, stop dreaming! Of course he didn't notice it, why would he want to hold your hand? Great, now I'm talking to myself. Or more thinking to myself.

Then I figured we were actually flying and screamed for the first time in front of Jack. He looked at me with a look I didn't recognize, but it was somehow warming. I just knew that he wouldn't mind if I searched for safeness with him. So just for the moment I cuddled closer to him, not much, just leaned on him and he put his arm around me. I felt that his heartbeat raced, whether it was because we were high up in the air or because we were kinda cuddling is something I couldn't figure out. It was nice, like we were meant to be like this.

But then I just temporarily hated Milton because of this:"Oh, look at the two lovebirds! This is going on my facebook page!" He picked up his phone and took a picture. We reacted at the same time and reached for it. Unfortunately we were in sync so we hit our heads together. The picture didn't turn out so good though, due to our reaction, so he didn't purchase it. That was a relief, what if the others saw it and then spread a lot of rumors around and then, at the time we'll be back, everyone is going to think we're together. What a mess that would be! I'm glad it won't happen.

After a while(it felt like just 15 minutes 'cause a fell asleep) we landed in the middle of a forest. I thought it was strange, where's the village? Everything was just trees, no sign of a human being anywhere."Where's the magical town that you talked about?", Jack asked as if he read my mind, no wait, did read my mind when I think about it.

"You'll just wait and see", Minnie answered with a mischievous smile on her face."It's okay to exit the congle now, we're safe on the ground now." Everyone stepped outside the weird vehicle and looked around for some clues of where we were. I can assure you that we were not in Seaford, there were only fir trees around us, maybe some little leaf tree, but not more. I've never been in this kinda nature, it was beautiful, and to think that it was so warm compared to the surroundings.

"Well, are you gonna follow?" Minnie asked. We kept us behind her back while she led the way through the forest."Are we there yet?" Milton complained."You sound like a five year old", I said tiring, I had just woken up after all.

"Actually, just there", she answered referring to two birch trees that created a arch, which led to nothing."What do you mean?" Jack asked confused, she answered with a demonstration. She picked up her wand and then whispered three little words that I couldn't hear. A passage the trees that were beautifully framed within the arch disappeared and replaced with a wooden door covered in gold.

"Looks a bit too expensive", Milton complained, again. "It was built a long time ago, when the first wizards came here to create a town. At that time, the only metal spell they had created was for gold, the iron wasn't created 'til 200 years later, before humans even knew it existed", she answered though it wasn't really a question. "Well, shall we proceed?" we all looked at each other, before nodding. She motioned for us to enter first, which we did with Jack first as always.

**A/N Once again, I'm really sorry for not updating. But this whole part of the story wasn't really pictured in my head, so it all went really slow for me to make up. I'm happy that I've still got people reading this story, even though I'm not the best at making the time to write. Anyways, thank you for favoriting and reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

**Love, Mimmi.**


End file.
